


My Reality

by SpeedDemon99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bukkake, Cheating, Classroom Sex, College, Corruption, Cuckolding, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, High School, Hypnotism, Incest, Kindergarten, Middle School, Mind Control, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Scents & Smells, School, Sleep Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedDemon99/pseuds/SpeedDemon99
Summary: If one day, you awoke to find yourself having complete acceptance from anyone around you, what would you do? This is the story of Aaron, a teacher at a special school with grades from kindergarten to college. What kinds of things will Aaron do with his new found power? Will he try to change the world for the better or will he let himself go to the basic needs of man?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Lot's of kinks that might not be something most people like. Read the tags, if you see something you don't like then don't read. Enjoy the story :)

'Another normal day in my normal life'

Getting up from my bed, I head to the bathroom. Once there, I start brushing my teeth. As I brush my teeth I look at myself in the mirror. As usual, I can't deny I am above average or in my mother's words 'Extremely handsome'. My blond hair falls to my ears and my bright green eyes stare back at me. My skin isn't overly pale but it's not tan either. Overall, I look like one would expect a model to look... but I've never had a girlfriend. Plenty of women have shown attraction to me but I end up rejecting them all because none meet my standards. Standards that have been set from being raised by a drop dead gorgeous mother and developing a crush on her.

Speaking of my mother, I get my looks from her. Her hair and eye color are the same but that body... She is a very active and fit woman. She loves exercise and she has her body to prove it. It isn't long before the thoughts of my mother have me hard. I finish brushing my teeth and I rinse my mouth. Heading back to my room, I take of my tank top and boxers and lay down on my bed. Since today is Saturday, I don't have to head to school to teach those brats. I love being a teacher, but that only really applies to the high school children and the college students. I get headaches every time I teach the Kindergartners and middle school children.

Taking my mind off of them, I return to thinking about my mother. I grab my cock and slowly start stroking it. What I wouldn't give to have my mother under me, screaming my name in pleasure as I thrust my cock in and out of her tight little pussy. To place my lips to hers and explore her mouth with my tongue. To hold her close and feel the warmth of her body as I fill her womb with my cum over and over again. I start speeding up my motion and soon get a rhythm going but before I could continue the door to my room opens.

"Hey bro, do you know where my phone is?" My sister asks as she walks into my room. She's a mini version of our mother and I would be lying if I said I haven't thought of her too while pleasuring myself despite her being 16. That's not what's important right now though...

"ALICE! What are you doing! Can't you see I'm busy!?" I yell feeling embarrassed at being caught.

"What? You're just jerking off." She says calmly. Now this is surprising. She usually freaks out at anything sexual or inappropriate. I should get angry and tell her to get out again but my curiosity as a teacher overwhelms me.

"What do you mean 'Just jerking off'?" I asked.

"Well if it was anyone else, I would freak out but since it's you it's whatever." She says. Hearing her words, I couldn't help but chuckle. As if! She's probably trying to prank me. If that's the case, let's see how far she's willing to go. I move and sit at the edge of the bed facing her. I grab my cock and slowly start stroking it while looking down her body.

"So if I just start jerking off in front of you, you wont care?" I ask knowing her answer.

"No it's fine, you can do whatever you want." She replies making me pause my movements. Apparently I didn't know her answer. Alright then sis, let's see how far you'll take this. I speed up my movements and keep staring at her body. Like our mother she too likes fitness despite being a germophobe. She's wearing a white crop top that stops just below her breasts and pink booty shorts. From what I can see, she also isn't wearing a bro or panties. She's always been comfortable around the house so It's not surprising she's dressing like that. That might change after today though.

"So, do you know where my phone is?" She asks.

"No, but that doesn't matter right now. I'm much more focused on that hot little body of yours." I say, testing to see her reaction. to my surprise she smiles and does a spin.

"You think my workouts have been paying off." She says happily. I raise an eyebrow and continue.

"Yeah but... I can't be too sure since there's some parts I cant see." I say. This should send her running.

"Really? You can see a lot but I guess you're right." She says before bringing her hands to her crop top and lifting it up. For the first time I'm seeing my sister's tits... Those wonderful little C-Cups. My hand subconsciously speeds up despite me being surprised. Now I know there's something wrong here. My sister would never do this. However, I'm way to horny right now so I'll find out later what's wrong. For now, lets just enjoy this and see how far we can go. As she reaches for her shorts, I interrupt her.

"Wait! Turn around so I can see your ass and pussy while you take them off, and do it slowly." I say. She nods and turns around begins to slowly slide her shorts down, sexily swaying her ass side to side as she does so. She bend over and slowly moves them down her legs, giving me a clear view of her ass and more importantly, her pussy.

After she's finished she stands up and gives me one more spin to show off her body.

"So, what do you think?" She asks.

"Perfect." I replay making her smile. "Come closer, I want to feel your body and see even clearer how hard you've worked."

She walks forward and stops right in front of me. I run my left hand up her stomach as my right continues stroking my cock. My hand comes to her breasts and I grab one and give it a little squeeze. My sister lets out a cute little moan letting me know just how sensitive her breasts are.

"How does it feel having your brother touch your body while he jerks off?" I ask. She blushes but looks at me and responds.

"It feels... amazing. To know that my hard work is being appreciated." She responds.

"Play with yourself. I want to see you orgasm." I say and she gives a small nod before moving her hand to her pussy and slowly starts pleasuring herself. I watch closely as my sister masturbates in front of me as I jerk off. I bring my hand to her ass and give it a squeeze. Hearing my sister's moans get louder and seeing her pick up her pace, I giver her ass a spank and she cries out in pleasure. After a few more spanks, she starts cumming and I watch closely from start to finish. Seeing her cum has brought me close so I stand up.

"kneel." I order her and she does so obediently. With my sister being a germophobe I don't know if this will work but It will be the ultimate test.

"I just woke up. I haven't bathed today so my cock is all sweaty and smelly. Go ahead, smell it." I say and watch as she leans forward and presses her nose to the tip of my cock before taking a deep breath.

"How does it smell?" i ask.

"I should be disgusted but... I like it, big bro's smell is intoxicating." she says as she takes a few more deep breaths. Hearing her words is enough.

"I'm cumming!" I shout and my first shot goes up her nose making her recoil. My second and third shots land on her face. My forth and fifth shots however, land directly in her mouth after she leans forward and placed her lips around my cock.

"Show me." I say and she opens her mouth while making eye contact and shows me her cum filled mouth.

"Swallow." She doesn't hesitate and immediately does so.

"You taste good bro." She says with a smile. Now that I've cum. My mind can think more clearly now.

"Why did you do all this?" I ask.

"Because it's you. If it was anyone I would try to kill them" She replies. That's what she said earlier isn't it? 'Because it's you'. There's not many things that could mean but there's one that stands out to me as an avid reader of fan fiction but... Nah it couldn't be, this is real life not some fan fiction...

Right?...


	2. Realization and Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of kinks that might not be something most people like. Read the tags, if you see something you don't like then don't read. Enjoy the story :)

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a pair of lips wrap around my cock. I look down and see my sister with my cock in her mouth. I should stop her, I really should, but... I can't. It feels way to good. This should be a good time to test it.

"Alice, can you stop for a moment?" I ask and she pulls back from my cock and looks up at me with a smile. Since her face is still covered in my cum, My cock reacts to the sight.

"Why are you not freaking out about germs right now Alice? I told you I haven't showered this morning." I ask.

"It's fine if it's you." She replies.

"What do you mean by that Alice?" I ask hoping to get an answer as to what's going on.

"I... don't know. It's just okay if it's you." She says frustrating me greatly. If this is what I think it is I'll have to do some tests to confirm it since I won't get a straight answer out of her other than 'if it's you'.

"Alice from now on, you're not allowed to wear clothes in the house." I say to see her reaction. Will she accept only actions from me or will orders be okay too.

"Okay bro, If it makes you happy." She replies. Okay then, It seems orders are accepted. Now I need to know how far I can go. I steel myself for what I'm about to do and apologize to my sister mentally. Once prepared, I raise my hand and slap my sister across the face. Her head flies to the side but she immediately looks back up to me with a smile on her face. She really didn't care... Looking at my hand there's some of my cum on it from slapping her face so I wipe it off with he hair. Still no negative reaction.

"Sis, what am I to you?" I ask her.

"You're my brother." She replies. Alright, it seems our relationship remains unchanged. I'm not her master or anything like that. She's just completely okay with anything I do.

"Sis if I told you to go fuck 100 guys would you do it?" I ask her.

"Sure since you're the one asking. I can head out now if you want." She says scaring me.

"NO! You're not allowed to fuck anyone but me!" I yell. What am I saying? She's my sister... but I already used her mouth, and with this power I now have I really can have her to myself. Wait! Is it only my sister who's affected? If so then I might get caught and imprisoned. Shit! I have to know! I could also kill two birds with one stone and see if my power works remotely but... It's really risky.

"Alice go downstairs to mom and talk to her for a bit before coming back up to me." I command and she nods before getting up and walking out of my room... Naked and covered in my cum. I sit on my bed and wait for my mom to come upstairs and kill me. After a short while my sister comes back into my room and kneels between my legs.

"How was mom's reaction to you being naked?" I ask.

"What do you mean bro? She know's I'm not allowed to wear clothes in the house." She says. Yes! It works on others and remotely. Thank god! My gamble paid off. At the thought of my powers working on mom, my cock hardens almost immediately. I can do it! I can fuck her.

"Get on my bed and masturbate until I return" I say to her as I rush out of the room. as I reach the stairs I pause. Wait, I'm naked. I get an Idea and hope it works.

"It's fine for me to walk around the house naked." I say to no one. Hopefully no one has to hear me for it to work.

'Please work, please work, please work' I repeat in my mind as I go down the stairs and enter the kitchen. There I see my mother, sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. Hearing me enter the room, she looks up and smile upon seeing me.

"Hey honey." She says and I almost jump with joy. It works! She didn't have to hear me say it for my power to take effect.

"Good morning mom." I say as I walk up to her. Once I'm standing next to her I point my cock directly at her face. She looks at it before looking back up at me.

"You okay dear?" She asks and I replay by pressing the tip of my cock to her lips. She doesn't even flinch as I rub my cock back and forth on her lips. My mother's lips are on my cock! The mere thought makes some precum come out.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. By the way, some precum came out of my cock, do you think you can lick it off for me?" I ask and my mother smiles up at me.

"Sure honey." she says and her tongue darts out and licks the tip of my cock. She gives it a few licks making sure to get all of it before turning back to her newspaper. I press my cock harder to her lips and my mother seems to understand my intention as her lips part and my cock enters her mouth. She puts her newspaper down and begins to suck my cock. One of her hands comes up to play with my balls as she takes me deeper into her mouth. My mother's skill is incredible and it isn't long before I'm ready to cum.

"Mom! I want to cum on your face." I say making her pull back and continue pleasuring me with her free hand. She looks up at me with a gentle smile before speaking.

"Cum for mommy. Show mommy how much you've grown." She says pushing me over the edge. I start cumming and shot after shot of my load lands across her beautiful face with quite a bit of it landing in her open mouth. After my orgasm subsides. I look down at her and enjoy the sight of my mother glazed with my cum.

"Why'd you suck me off mom?" I ask wanting to know more about my power and if worked the same as my sister.

"Well your intentions were obvious with you pressing your cock to my lips. Normally I would be furious but since it's you then it's fine. I'd be happy to do it again." She says. Sure enough she said since it's me. If this power isn't limited to my family or this house then my life will definitely be changing from now on. As a matter of fact, that asshole neighbor of ours has a gorgeous wife and a beautiful daughter.

Thinking about the two of them I decide to take another huge risk. I walk over to the front door as my mother returns to reading without cleaning herself and stand there for a second before taking a deep breath. If my power doesn't work outside of my house then this is going to be bad but it's a risk I'm willing to take.

"I don't have to wear any clothing no matter where I am" After saying it, I open the door and step outside. I live in a pretty nice neighborhood so there's less of a chance of me being seen as soon as I step out the door. I keep walking until I reach the gate and open it. Stepping through and closing it behind me I look around to see if there is anyone who can confirm whether or not my newfound power works here.

Soon enough I see a pretty girl walking on the sidewalk with a boy towards me. I don't recognize either of them which makes them even better for testing since they don't live here. The guy is wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He doesn't seem to care too much about his appearance which could be an indication that he's still a bit young. The girl is wearing a skirt that just barely covers anything and I can see the straps of her underwear over the top of it. She's wearing a tank-top that is just sheer enough to show the micro bikini underneath it. In other words a complete slut.

Or at least she would be if she wasn't so clearly young. I wonder what kind of parents she has if they let her out of the house like that. I don't have too much time to think about it though as they reach me and eventually look up to see me standing there naked. To my relief neither of them freak out. The boy scowls at me and the girl eyes my cock. Now that I know that my powers work, I think I'll teach this girl a lesson in place of her parents.


End file.
